


Almost Fully Repaired

by bettythetl



Series: Reparations [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, mention of past miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettythetl/pseuds/bettythetl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They said they would try one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Fully Repaired

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to [this picture](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m1tlbxMq901rr9d99o1_500.jpg) of James McAvoy looking wrung out and drained in a mirror's reflection. Originally posted on Tumblr on April 5th.

Charles was staring straight ahead, and Erik could barely look at his reflection in the mirror, let alone look at him full in the face. “You said you’d check. Just this one… one last time,” Erik reminded him, his voice breaking unexpectedly. They’d tried to conceive again since their son was lost, but nothing ever came of it. Two years later, Charles was clearly at his wits’ end, and Erik was not much better. They agreed to try one last time, and if nothing came of their attempt, a gorgeously relaxing time away from their chosen children at the school, then they would just look into adopting one of the mutant children abandoned by their families.

Erik moved from his position against the doorway to gently take Charles’ right hand in his, squeezing gently, tender with the telepath in a way he only showed to the youngest of their chosen brood. The touch caught Charles’ attention, and he looked up at Erik, eyes glassy and afraid. “What if this doesn’t work, Erik?” Charles asked, his voice hoarse with held back emotion.

“Then we choose a child to raise as our own, just as we’ve done with the others, except this child will be our own in every way but blood. Will actually call us Father - or Mother - to our faces,” Erik said, a sly smirk on his face as he added the second term of endearment with a rather pointed look at Charles.

Charles’ eyes crinkled slightly at the corners, a faint smile curling his lips as he squeezed Erik’s hand. If Charles’ smile was a little watery, neither mentioned it as they finally turned their attention to what they had been avoiding by either staring at nothing or talking to each other: the results of Charles’ pregnancy test. It was just a home one, but it was put together by Hank so it wasn’t quite the typical pregnancy test. Oh, it looked like the one typical for females, but it was tweaked to check for males as well. Charles pushed his rambling thoughts away as he closed his eyes and lifted up the little plastic stick that would change his and Erik’s lives forever, whether positive or negative.

He didn’t peek, neither with his eyes nor his mind, but the sharp intake of breath beside him told him all he needed to know. His mind started to loop around the words, “Never going to have children of my own,” until Erik buried his face in the crook of Charles’ neck and hot tears hit his bared throat and collar bones. Automatically, Charles brought his hand up to cradle the back of Erik’s head, his heart weighed down with sadness until he realized that Erik was laughing. Crying, as well, but Erik was laughing.

Erik’s voice was broken and watery as he said, “Guess time away from the children helped after all.”

Only then did Charles open his eyes, and he had to blink several times to make sure he was seeing correctly and not just wish-thinking it into existence: there was a plus sign on the test. A plus sign. A pl— “I’m pregnant!” Charles cried, voice louder than he meant it to be, but he didn’t care, throwing his arms around Erik’s neck and pressing their lips together briefly. It was just a smack of their mouths together, but both men were grinning too widely to care. Charles brushed away the tears on Erik’s face as Erik cupped Charles’ face with his hand, stroking his thumb over the telepath’s cheekbone. Charles relished the touch before his mind went to the children in their care and how they would take the news and should they wait until the dangerous first trimester had passed and oh, what were they going to tell the children…

Erik chuckled, taking the test from Charles and setting it on the counter by the sink before taking Charles’ hand and leading him through the door. He helped Charles lie down on the bed before joining him, one had resting oh so lightly against Charles’ stomach. Charles covered Erik’s hand with his own and curled an arm around Erik’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to Erik’s forehead as the other man curled closer, his hand now stroking lightly. Our child… the thought was shared, echoed, and filled both men with hope.

_**Fin** _


End file.
